Mending the fences
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After Quentin grounds Sara and Laurel starts to date Oliver, the two sisters have a confrontation that has an unpleasent outcome.


**One of many plot bunnies I needed to let out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Few weeks after Quentin intervened at Tommy's party and caught Sara, who had snuck in to see Oliver due to her crush and was grounded and she found out that Oliver and Laurel started to date, it didn't take too much for her to put it together, when she had told Laurel about her crush.

* * *

One day, Laurel returned back home from college, when suddenly, Sara tackled her onto the couch.

"You backstabbing minx!" Sara yelled and Laurel was completely baffled.

"I don't know what are you…"

"Don't play innocent with me!" Sara snapped, hitting Laurel in the face.

"You can't hit me!" Laurel protested.

"Why shouldn't I?! You think I wouldn't find out that you tipped off Dad and had me grounded, so that you'd get me out of the way and you could date Ollie?!" Sara exploded and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind as she threw daggers with her looks at Laurel.

"Even if I really did tip off Dad, I did that because you were underage." Laurel sneered, giving Sara a fierce glare.

"You fucking bitch! Don't you dare lie to me!" Sara said and Laurel roared, getting up and slamming Sara to the wall before they started to trade punches as Laurel shoved Sara back.

"You little shit." Laurel kicked Sara in the stomach before Sara grabbed her and on instinct, Laurel picked a glass vase from a table next to her, hitting Sara in the face as Sara screamed and fell down, crying and when Laurel saw the blood on her sister's head, she realized that the fight had gotten out of hand as she gasped in horror at what she had done to her own sister.

"Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is going on here?!" Quentin burst in, stepping in between.

Sara started to cry as Quentin saw the blood on her head as Laurel was filled with regret.

Laurel knelt down, nearing Sara. "Sara, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You! Into your room, now!" Quentin ordered, pointing at Laurel.

"Dad, I…"

"I said, into your room!"

Laurel shut up, not wanting to agitate Quentin and wondering how she could make right what she just did as she saw how hurt Sara was.

"You OK, baby?" Quentin asked as Sara sniffed, her eyes getting wet, holding her injury. "Come on." Quentin helped Sara get up as she sat down, sniffing as he pulled out first aid kit, wiping off the blood, disinfecting her wound and stitching it up. "It's going to be OK."

Sara scoffed, sniffing as she wiped her eyes.

"Sara, why do you keep getting into trouble like this?" Quentin asked. "First the shoplifting, then the cars, then Merlyn's party, now this…"

"She started it." Sara snapped. "She knew I had a crush on Ollie and she's the one, who called you to stop the party and get me grounded. And within a month, she starts to date Ollie? You don't think it's convenient?"

"What?" Quentin demanded, not believing it as Sara started to tell him everything about her crush on Oliver as Quentin scowled.

* * *

Quentin entered Laurel's room as she was using her makeup to cover the bruises on her face before she turned to Quentin, looking regretful. "Dad, about Sara, I didn't mean to…"

"I know. I know. It was an accident, I know." Quentin assured her. "But let's talk about what happened. Sara told me that you're the one who tipped me off regarding Tommy's party and that not even after a month, you started to date Oliver, despite knowing that Sara had a crush on him.

Now, I need you to be honest with me. Is that true? Is that why you two started to fight?"

Laurel was silent, not wanting to admit it but knowing that the fight had gotten out of hand and she needed to clear the air with Sara.

"Look, I am not trying to take any sides here. I just want to understand what's going on." Quentin assured her as Laurel took a breath. "You're the one who tipped me off? Because I've noticed that you and Sara have been on odds a bit even before that party, especially, when it came to the subject on Oliver Queen."

"Yeah." Laurel nodded.

"_Yeah_ what?" Quentin asked.

"We've been at odds a bit regarding Ollie lately. But, Daddy, about that party…"

"Why would you do something like this? I mean, I thought I raised you better than this. I get that you two have been jealous regarding each other sometimes, like Sara better at ballet, while you would always stumble or that you had gifted brains, while Sara had to study hard for exams and you would tease each other like that but… where have gone the times, when you would smile at the tables at my pancakes? When you would joke together when you shared a bedroom, when you were kids?"

Laurel paused, realizing there was something to what Quentin had said. When they were kids, they were inseparable but as time went by, Laurel felt jealous of Sara being better at dancing than her and while she was glad that Sara stopped after an accident, when she broke an ankle, she realized how much was Sara hurt that she couldn't continue her dream.

And then, the time, when Sara got her first job as a bartender, Laurel would joke at Sara's expense about being a glorified stripper. True, it was an innocent joke from Laurel's side but now she remembered how hurt Sara looked, when Laurel would tear her down like that, while realizing her own insecurities about her parents giving a little more attention to Sara than herself and then she realized how selfish it was of her to do what she did and how much she hurt Sara, especially, when she remembered when she herself had to fend off bullies preying on Sara, when she was too young to fight back.

"My point is, at the end of the day, you'll always be sisters and you will need each other, through better or worse and you need to support each other and not be at each other's throats, no matter how petty your issues may be." Quentin said. "I mean, do you want to hate each other forever? What happens if one of you…" Quentin paused, not wanting to think about it. "If you ever lost each other… do you really want Sara's last thought to be believing that you hate her?"

Laurel paled, realizing Quentin had a point.

"Look, I just don't want to see my girls hate each other, no matter whatever the reasons and you'll need each other through better or worse and as for Oliver, well, I don't know but if I ever catch either of you like today, maybe a night or two in a cell will give you a reality check." Quentin said before leaving as Laurel was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Few hours later, when both sisters cooled off, they sat at the table, regretful of their past actions as Laurel spoke up. "Look, Sara… I'm sorry. About the fight earlier and… calling Dad on you. It was stupid and selfish of me and I'm sorry."

Sara nodded. "And I think I should apologize for freaking out on you like that."

"I don't blame you." Laurel admitted. "Look, I… I just didn't want anyone to get between me and Ollie and I let my feelings get the better of me. I'm really sorry I hurt you, in whatever way I did. It's just… I guess I had set myself up in some kind of a fantasy life with Ollie and didn't want anyone to get in my way, I didn't even realize how selfish I was."

"But now you date him. What happens now?" Sara wondered.

"I… I don't know." Laurel admitted as Sara considered.

"Remember how Tommy was looking at you?" Sara remembered.

"Wait, you're suggesting that _I_ should try to work it out with _Thomas Merlyn_ of all people?" Laurel laughed humorlessly. "OK, you do realize what you are suggesting."

"Well, if you can handle me and Ollie, Tommy should be a walk in the park." Sara teased.

Laurel blushed. "Well, maybe. But… I need to clear the air with Ollie though. I'm not sure if you two can make it work out though."

"Guess we'll see." Sara shrugged as she and Laurel hugged each other, trying to make amends.

* * *

**I love both Lance sisters and I like Oliver/Laurel and Oliver/Sara but I don't like how the relationships had been established, with Laurel tipping off Quentin to get Sara grounded, so that Laurel could date Oliver, which was selfish of her. Before anyone attempts to defend Laurel that she did not tip Quentin off, it's a little convenient that she started to date him within a month, don't you think?**

**And I like the renewed sister bond they had later in Season 2 of _Arrow_ when Sara came back and it just made me wonder whether they ever would try to make amends before Gambit, when it's been established that Sara seemed to be the wild child, while Laurel was the golden girl and apparently they were a bit at odds, if you consider 2x13, especially, when Laurel was oblivious in the flashbacks of how much she was hurting Sara by starting to date Oliver.**

**To Laurel fanatics, who think that Laurel is a perfect girl, who can do no wrong and Sara is a backstabbing bitch or something like that, I'm telling you right now that I am not going to waste my time accepting your flames and they are going to be ignored/deleted and your comments that are going to try to insult me or Sara or glorify Laurel are only going to show how are you embarrassing yourselves and I won't waste my time with you.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
